The ability to efficiently undertake a variety of sports and fitness exercises with a single piece of athletic equipment has been a goal of the fitness industry for years.
Historically, numerous separate pieces of equipment were needed to conduct certain sports and fitness exercises. While the separate pieces of equipment are functional, the added space needed to store the equipment in conjunction with the inconvenience of frequently moving to a new piece of equipment hinders the effectiveness of sport and fitness training.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved equipment and methods.